Easily Seduced
by Ray. 420
Summary: Bella is sick of not having a physical relationship with Edward. When the beast inside of her gets unleashed, things get HOT! lemon.


**A/N : Hey peeps! K so, I kinda got bored with my other story so I decided to make a one shot of Edward and Bella's first time. But I promise it will be different from all the others. I'm not the mushy kinda gals. I like things rough ;)**

**Disclaimer:All Stephanie's characters. Not mine ! **

Two weeks. Just two more weeks until the wedding. I could hold back my hormones until then right. Wrong. I needed him in _every way._ I wanted him to touch me, caress me, lick me... stop! its Bella, your just making it worse. Ugh, I needed too see him. He has been hunting for the past 3 days and was getting back tonight. Perfect. I slid off my bed and went to the washroom. I hopped in the shower and poured a generous amount of strawberry shampoo in my hand. After I washed my hair, I shaved my legs and cleaned up my, well bikini area. I wrapped myself in a towel, and shut off the water. I decided that I would wear the lingerie Alice bought me for an occasion just like this. I put in the light blue thong and the slightly darker blue strapless corset that _really _pushed me up. After, I just threw on a sweater and some sweat pants and headed downstairs.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. Good thing Charlie was gone at some sort of police convention and won't be back for another day. I ran to my truck and decided it was a good idea to call Alice and tell her about my little plan. I picked up my phone and started dialing. I only had to wait two rings until she picked up.

"Bella! Oh my god, I'm so proud of you. Your taking charge of the situation."

"So I guess you had a vision then?"

"Of course. So whatcha need me for?"

"Um, well I was just wondering. Could you find a way to get everyone out of the house tonight. If its not too much trouble. But do not tell Edward."

"K. Everyone will understand Bella. Have fun. And don't worry, we'll keep our mouths and heads shut."Alice started to giggle and I joined in."Thanks Alice."

"Yup. Bye Bella!" And with that she was gone. Oh how I was excited. About 10 minutes later I arrived at the Cullens. I got out of my car and headed for the door. On it was a note I could only assume was from Alice.

_Hey Bella. So everyone will be gone for the night and will be back sometime tomorrow afternoon, early evening. Edward will be here in about 25 minutes so you better get yourself ready! Have fun!_

_Love: Alice _

Alright. I have 25 minutes until the seducing starts. I grabbed my spare key from my pocket and opened the door. I shut the door with a little to much force which caused me to fall down. I got up and started cursing under my breath.After I got my balance back I ran up the stairs to Edwards room.

I threw open the door and saw the bed was still here from the last time I stayed over. _Oh what a night __that bed is going to have_. I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes to just the revealing undergarments. I put on a little mascara and brushed my hair and let it fall straight. I gave myself one last look over in the mirror before I shut off the bathroom light.

I made my way over to the bed. I was still trying to decide how to do this. I decided to light candles all over the room to give it more of a 'sexy' atmosphere. I went back to the bed and scooted to the middle. I rested on my back and started to stroke the side of my breast, stomach, hips and back up again.

Then until I heard the front door shut. I adjusted my position so that my legs were up on the bed in that upside down 'V' way so he could get a good look at my butt. I new he wanted this and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. We both needed this, needed the stress to be lifted off our backs.

I heard the door nob of his room being turned and then the door being thrown open to a completely stunned vampire."Hey" was all I managed to get out before I was attacked.

Edward was above me, hands on either side of my head kissing me with so much passion and so much love, I though I was about to cry until I felt his icy tongue slide into my mouth and started to massage every part of my it. I let out a long moan into his mouth and gripped his hair by the root as tight as I could. If he were human, he would probably be in pain by now. I like having a boyfriend I can be rough with.

Edward finally broke the kiss to let me breath but locked his eyes with mine. His eyes were filled with so much lust and love and passion it just made me want him more."Bella" He said, his lips hovering over mine "I.Want.You"

I just started to laugh a little "Baby, you have _no _idea." And with that I flipped us over so I was now straddling his waist. My hands went to the bottom of his shirt and I pulled it off, with a little help from Edward. I just stared. _Man does this boy have a sexy body. Easily beats out any male model._ I started to feel all over his chest, going over every muscle. But, I felt he was still to over dressed so I grabbed his hand and motioned him to stand up. He did as I asked. I stood up as well and took off his belt. I kissed his chest, then neck, jaw and finally his lips. I pushed on his chest and he took the hint and layed down. I grabbed the hem of his pants and he lifted his perfect butt for me so it could have less trouble. Finally, he was only left in his dark green boxers.

Edward decided I was taking way too much time doing this because he flipped is over so I was now on the bottom and whispered in my ear "Lets do things my speed now" He started to undo the clasp at the front of the corset and when he was down threw it across the room. He stared at my breast for a few moments before taking them in his hands and massaging them. _Oh man that feel so good_. I let out a moan louder then the one before and this just encouraged him. Started to pinch my nipple, making then go so hard they could cut glass. His head dipped down and he took one in his mouth while pinching and massaging the other. He switched breasts and started to suck the other one. One of Edwards hand stared to make its way down to my thong. I started to lift my butt so he could take them off but instead I heard a '_snap_' and I was left completely naked. The piece of cloth was thrown on the ground with the rest of clothes. I was just about to ask him why the hell he did that until I felt his thumb start to massage my clit. I started to let out whimpers and moans but I guess that wasn't good enough for him cause he stuck 2 fingers inside of me and stared to pump. I started to moan loudly but Edward inserted 2 more fingers in me and started to pump faster while still massaging my clit with his thumb. "Oh my god Edward, that feel so fucking good. I want MORE" I was starting to breath faster and heavier and Edward knew I was near my orgasm. He started to kiss down my stomach until he got to my soaking went pussy. He took in a deep breath, probably smelling my sex, and licked my clit while still pumping. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a long scream, saying his name over and over again until my orgasm started to calm down. Edward gladly licked up the cum that flowed out of me. I smiled at myself while Edward came back up and kissed me, making me taste myself. When he broke the kiss I spoke. "Holy shit Edward. That was..wow" He smiled and I did the same.

"Glad you liked it love" I kissed him again and pushed him on his back. "Now its my turn to make you scream" I grabbed the hem of his boxers and yanked them off him. I stared at his growing dick and let out a moan. He was big. Really big. This was going to be fun. I grabbed his dick at the top and slid my hand down to the base and then back up again. Edward gasped. I knew he was going to enjoy the next part. I lowered my head to to tip of his penis and started to suck. He moaned my name. I didn't want him to moan. I wanted him to scream. I lowered my head and took as much of him in my mouth as possible, my hand getting what my mouth couldn't. I started to bob my head up and down, my hand following. My other hand grabbed his balls and stared to play with them. Edward was now panting and moaning very loud. He grabbed my hair by the roots and started to guide me up and down. I loved this side of Edward. He said my name in a whisper but then started to get louder as he started to climax. And finally, He screamed my name and all of his cold cum poured into my mouth and I swallowed it without hesitation.

"Wow" was all he could get out. I smiled knowing that I could do this to him. But I decided that four play wasn't enough. I wanted _him _inside of me. So, I got on top of him and put my legs on either side of his hips. Then I positioned myself right about the tip of his penis. " Are you ready?"

But his only response was grabbing my hips and bringing me down so that he was fully inside of me. There was a little bit of pain but nothing I couldn't handle. Edward started to lift me back up but then slam me back down.

I wasn't surprised on the amount of control he had. I knew he would _never_ hurt me. We love each other to much. I was cut out of my thoughts when Edward flip up over so now he was on top and started thrusting back into me. I started to moan. His coldness against my warmth was so intoxicating. This is probably the best sex anyone would ever have. But I'm the only one who gets to enjoy it. Edward started to move faster and harder, but then he reached down and started rubbing my clit.

" Holy shit, oh my god. OOOOOOOOH EDWARDDDD! Harder, deeeeeeeeper. Faster baby." With every thrust of his hips, It brought me closer and closer to my orgasm. Edward leaned down and started sucking on one of my nipple and started to moan loudly and pant.

"BELLUUUUUUHHHHHHH." I could tell he was close to his release as well. He started moving faster and faster, deeper and deeper until we couldn't take it anymore. We both screamed each others names when our orgasms came and Edward came inside of me. He pulled himself out and rolled to the side. We both layed there on our backs, naked gasping for air, even though he did need it.

"Bella. Wow. You are amazing, and sneaky. How could I ever resist you when you were on the bed, dressed like that, stroking yourself like that. My amazing and clever little human."

"Well Edward, I guess your my easily seduced vampire."

"I guess I am" He smiled and rolled over so that he was on his side facing me. He kissed me on the lips and started stroking my side. "Up for round two?" Let the games begin!

**Alright, my first lemon! Tell me what you think. R&R **

**With love**

**See the devil in your grin !**

**ps.**

**if your wondering about my name its a line from the song 'how come' by D12**


End file.
